clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bermuda
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Bermuda! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- LordMaster96 (Talk) 05:20, April 27, 2011 Editing. Same here dude. It's disgusting how much spam/vandalism is on this Wiki, and I never see any Moderators either. At least there's more to clean up. ~~White Iron Maiden~~ -------------------------------------------------- Yes but he doesn't have to call people idiots and fools just because anonymous users create spam. You just delete it and note that it is getting out of hand, not say "Oh what freakin' idiotz these spammerz are, u giving me moar to edit!" ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 11:30, April 27, 2011 (UTC) -------------------------------------------------- They are people too, though. "They are painless idiots" is not an excuse for insults. If you want to be a flamer I suggest making a Club Penguin Flamers wikipedia, on how to make a good fight out of nowhere, but I ask you to please quit the cockiness of your attitude, or if anything, your temper, before you get a block. May I remind you of this Policy? No bullying, section 2 of the policy: * Bullying is when a user picks on and harasses another user. This can be in the form of a personal attack or even a mass-messaging. Don't accuse people without good reason though. Criticism doesn't mean you're not welcome here, and it is mostly constructive. First offense is a 1 week block, Second offense is a 1 month block, further offenses vary by the administrators. Cool down and just report the user, or IP number. It's much more cleaner then saying: "OMG retarted idiots dont know how to edit and just spam spam spam painless tards." ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 21:47, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Rename it Hey, Bermuda, you really nedd to rename the page ??? to ??? Room and then edit it. User Abu Bakir. Delete it Ok then I will delete it becuse really its called the ??? Room. Please Vote RE: Username Color I am currently having trouble fixing it. So, I permit you to perform these adjustments at your leisure. As you can see, the page is not protected, so it is possible to do this. Who knows, we might even promote you to administrator some day :) --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 13:11, September 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: OK. You will have temporary admin rights until you fix this. Then, I will demote you. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 18:51, September 4, 2011 (UTC)